my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Unique Adams
'''Unique Adams' is a major character on Glee, who makes her debut appearance in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. Unique is shown to be a bit shy, but confident when she is allowed to present in the way she feels most comfortable, she is the first openly transgender character on the show. Unique was the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline in Season Three, where she is afraid to perform in front of a crowd, but finds a way to do so, by presenting femininely. She transfers to William McKinley High School in the first episode of Season Four, The New Rachel. She joined the New Directions, but is now a former member due to the Glee Club being disbanded in New Directions. She prefers that people refer to her as "she" and "Unique," her true self. Unique is best friends with Marley Rose and good friends with Kitty Wilde. She has a crush on Ryder Lynn, but is too afraid to demonstrate it, so she creates a fake online profile, Katie, in order to get close to him. Ever since she transfered to McKinley, she appears to be more confident about who she is, although she is still struggling at times. In Homecoming, it is revealed that Sue transferred her to another school after the disbandment of the glee club. She returned in Transitioning after being invited by Will to help him teach "tolerance" to the new Vocal Adrenaline kids and to help Coach Beiste feel accepted as his newly true self. She appeared one last time in Dreams Come True, the series finale. She was a recurring character in Season Three and Four and was promoted to regular cast during Season Five before being demoted to recurring again in Season Six. She is portrayed by The Glee Project co-runner-up, Alex Newell. Biography S3= Saturday Night Glee-ver Unique is first introduced as boy named "Wade Adams," who comes to William McKinley High School to seek advice from Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones because he is struggling to fit in at his school. As a member of Vocal Adrenaline, Wade is also under a lot of pressure by the tyrannical Jesse St. James, who is revealed as Vocal Adrenaline's new coach. Wade then reveals he has a sassier and confident alter-ego named Unique, who turns out to be a female. Upon hearing this, Sue Sylvester orders Kurt and Mercedes to sabotage Wade by making him be "Unique" on stage. Kurt and Mercedes agree to the plan at first by giving her a pair of high heels and encouraging her to perform in drag, but have second thoughts and attempt to stop Wade. However, Wade has made up his mind and gives out a strong performance of Boogie Shoes at Regionals as Unique, which ends up being well received by the audience. Props Sue pulls Kurt and Mercedes into her office and inform them about Unique's success, claiming they have created "a monster" and a very dangerous opponent for New Directions. Unique is later seen in Kurt's secretly recorded video, rehearsing elaborate choreography for Nationals. Nationals Before Vocal Adrenaline's performance at Nationals, Unique is approached by Kurt and Mercedes, who have come to wish her luck. Unique misinterprets their visit as a way to psych her out, and reveals she will not be performing. She explains that the pressure has become too much and is unsure if she can handle being an "icon for every child's that's different." Kurt and Mercedes then comfort her, which makes her wonder why they are being nice, despite their rivalry. Before they leave, Unique comments that she might have to transfer to a different school next year, implying she'll transfer to McKinley. Next, Unique gives a rendition of Starships and Pinball Wizard, which the audience enjoys. Before the winner of Nationals gets announced, Unique wins the MVP-award. It is then announced that Vocal Adrenaline came in second behind the New Directions. |-| S4= The New Rachel Will introduces Unique, calling her "Wade Adams," as the newest member of New Directions in the first lesson of the new school year. She explains that she transferred because she wanted to be at a place, where difference is celebrated. She isn't immediately accepted in the club, because Blaine, Tina and Brittany don't want another competitor for the spot of the new lead singer of the glee club. Their worries turn out to be legitimate because Unique competes with them in Call Me Maybe. Because the New Directions members are overwhelmed with being popular, they don't permit Unique to sit at the table with them and urge her to not come to school presenting femininely, which she does anyway. She is later seen with the rest of New Directions when they approach Marley to apologize for making fun of her mother. She is wearing makeup, heels and a dress in doing so. Unique tries to persuade Marley to come back by emphasising that the glee club is about diversity. This implies that the others stand by her now, too. She gets her first slushie facial when the glee club ends their friendship with the jocks and cheerleaders. And the end of the episode she performs with the New Directions Chasing Pavements at glee rehearsals Britney 2.0 Unique presents femininely for the whole episode and is present in every choir room scene. In one scene she befriends Marley, since they are both new to the club. She realizes that Marley has laid an eye on Jake and tries to convince her to stay away from him. Unique even performs Womanizer with Marley and Tina (whom Jake is talking to during the scene) to convince her not to go out with him, though she isn't successful in the end. She later performs with the New Directions Gimme More. The Break-Up Unique appears in the choir room, discussing which musical they should do. Although Unique wants to do Hedwig and the Angry Inch, they decide to do Grease in the end and Unique seems to be alright with that as well. The Role You Were Born to Play While Marley and Unique are talking in the girl's bathroom, she tells Marley that she isn't auditioning for the upcoming school musical because she doesn't want to play any part except for "Rizzo" since - according to her - Rizzo's story is her life's story. However, she thinks that nobody takes her seriously when she presents femininely and therefore doubts that she would get her dream role. While Marley tries to talk her into auditioning for the part, Sue comes out of a bathroom stall and tries to make clear to her that she cannot play Rizzo because she is transgender. Marley then insists that she and Unique don't care about Sue's opinion. They turn away from her and begin to perform Blow Me (One Last Kiss), running through the halls of McKinley and into the auditorium, as their audition song. Afterwards, they are complimented for this performance and when asked which role she would like to play, Unique responds that she would like to play the part of "Rizzo." She later dances back-up in Born to Hand Jive. Finn approaches Unique later while she is sitting in the library to inform her that she's getting her dream part, although Sue is against it, since she doesn't want to set a precedent that would allow Unique to join the Cheerios, although she says she wants to protect Unique from the negative reception narrow-minded people will give her. Unique promises that she will do her best to play the role convincingly. When Finn notices that Unique gets emotional, she confesses to him that she is unhappy because she wants to do stuff like wearing dresses daily and going into the girl's locker-room, but doesn't feel like people accept her doing so and by winning the part of "Rizzo" she feels as if she has found a place where she belongs. Finn then asks if Unique is prepared for all the heat that will come with playing the role (from which Finn can only partly protect her), but Unique assures him that she is. She can thus later be seen overjoyed when the audition's results are made public, for which Finn earns a nasty gaze from Sue. Glease Unique is seen in the choir room at the beginning of the episode, surprised to see that Will is going to hand the leadership of the New Directions to Finn. Later, Unique, presenting femininely, is with the other girls trying on their costumes when Kitty arrives and "notices" Marley's sudden weight-gain. When Kitty invites the girls to a sleep-over in her house, Unique asks if she can come. Marley says that she won't go, if Unique is not invited, why Kitty then allows Unique to go to her sleep-over. At Kitty's house, Unique arrives in Kitty's bedroom with chocolate donuts and later has fun with the girls, while Kitty performs Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee. The following day, Unique is in Principal Figgins office with her parents. Principal Figgins called her parents to congratulate them because Unique got the part of Rizzo in the musical, but they pull Unique out of the play because they are worried about her safety after knowing that she has been bullied in the hallways of the school. Unique later appears looking disappointed that they gave Rizzo's part to Santana. In the play, Unique sings together with Cassandra and Santana during the performance of There Are Worse Things I Could Do from the crowd. Dynamic Duets Although she doesn't physically appear in this episode, her face can clearly be seen on a sculpture Finn uses to plan the glee club's Sectionals performance. Thanksgiving Since Unique is new to the New Directions, she is assigned an alumni who should assist her in the time the club is practicing for Sectionals, which it´s in her case Mercedes. Marley confronts Unique before Sectionals start, overjoyed that Unique is presenting femininely. Marley wonders how Unique can walk on stage dressed femininely, since many see her as male, to which Unique answers that she must perform like this at least. She doesn't listen to her parents, who had previously banned Unique from wearing a dress in public in order to protect her, because "there wouldn't be anything left inside her to protect" otherwise. Unique earns Marley's respect for being so true to herself. Unique is finally seen in the performance of Gangnam Style. Swan Song Unique can be seen running off stage with the other kids in order to care for Marley, thus assisting in getting them disqualified from Sectionals. She joins an inline-skating club two days after that, because she no longer has glee club to focus on. In the final scene, she comes back to meet Finn, Marley and the other New Directions members in the courtyard, where they perform Don't Dream It's Over. Sadie Hawkins Unique is present throughout the episode, be it at the student council board meeting, the glee club meeting, and during the girl's performance of Tell Him, where she sings back-up to Brittany and Marley. During the glee club meeting, when Artie explains to Sam that he thinks Tina will ask him to the dance, Sam falsely assumes that Artie is speaking of Unique. She also comes to the Sadie Hawkins dance, although she doesn't seem to be interested in a date at all. She sings Locked Out of Heaven up on the stage with Marley and also sings backup for Ryder when he sings I Only Have Eyes For You. Then, for the rest of the episode, she is seen dancing by herself. Naked Unique is first seen in the glee club meeting after finding out that the New Directions will be competing at Regionals. When "Twilight" is mentioned, she proudly tells the others that she is a part of "Team Jacob," and excitedly gets a high-five from Joe. She can also be seen during the other choir room scenes, like when Jake sings a ballad to Marley. She also takes part in the episode's final performance, This Is the New Year. Diva Unique is happy to hear that the assignment of the week is "Diva" since she thinks of herself as the biggest Diva in the New Directions. Tina, however, disagrees and claims to be a bigger diva. When Brittany and Blaine also get involved, the four run into the auditorium, where they perform the song Diva, with Marley and Kitty. She is next seen performing back-up alongside Kitty and Brittany for Tina during Hung Up in the courtyard. Unique can be seen watching and enjoying Blaine's, Santana's and Tina's performances for the diva-week. She also cheers for Tina, when she wins the competition. Girls (and Boys) on Film Unique along with New Directions is happy that they have to perform music from their favorite movies in a Girl vs. Boys Mash-Up competition. Unique thinks of doing a song from Crying Game, as she states she knows everything about it. Unique is later seen with Sugar in the library during the performance of Shout, before she follows everyone to the cafeteria. After the boys' number, Unique and Marley lead the performance of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl with the other New Direction Girls. She then accompanies Will with the New Directions to Emma's sister's house and sings in Will's performance of In Your Eyes. When Will announces that everyone wins the mash-off, Unique is angry like the rest of New Directions. In the end, she is seen performing Footloose with them. Feud While chatting with "Katie," Ryder tells her how he had been approached by Unique, who was angry because Ryder had kissed Marley. Unique tells him to stay away from her, since Marley is happy with Jake. Ryder then refers to Unique as "dude," making her really angry. Unique claims that she's female, but Ryder insists that Unique is a boy, causing Unique to push him. Ryder then follows Katie's advice, and challenges Unique to a duel. Some time later, Unique and Ryder are performing The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up and despite their fight some time before, Unique is dancing joyfully around Ryder, who is playing the drums. Afterwards, they are asked by Will why they decided to mash-up just these two songs, to which a flashback is seen, where Unique and Ryder are having a debate led by Artie. Unique explains that the mash-up was inspired by the feud Elton John and Madonna were having, and claims that she will be a fabulous Madonna, but that Ryder will be a bad Elton John. Unique then agrees to make peace with Ryder if the latter starts referring to her as a girl. When Ryder is unable to say it, Unique storms out of the choir room angrily. She's later seen screeching to the performance of Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. When Ryder is persuaded by Katie to call Unique a woman, he arranges a meeting with his fellow underclassmen in glee club. It is there that he admits he doesn't understand what is going on inside Unique, but that he will support her truth as her friend, causing Unique to cry. It makes her remember the day after herself and Ryder sang the duet. On the way home, she was pursued by a group of girls who laughed at her. Marley, Ryder, Jake and Kitty (who walks in as they speak and claims to be Unique's friend, too) promise to walk her home every day from now on. She is then part of a friendship pact made with her fellow underclassmen. She is finally seen singing and dancing to Closer. Guilty Pleasures Unique is seen with everybody in the choir room wondering why they are there, since Glee Club was cancelled that week because Finn left and Will is sick. Sam and Blaine take the lead of the Glee Club that week and give a lesson to everybody about guilty pleasures, to wich Unique says, that she doesn't know any shame. Unique is then seen dancing with everyone in the performance of Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. She is seen later with Tina and Marley, when they demand Kitty, who was the latest guest in Brittany's online talk show Fondue For Two, to tell them what her guilty pleasure is. Kitty refuses to reveal it, but Brittany says that it is Spice Girls. Unique screams with excitement and happiness along with the other girls and she says that she used to make their clothes with her grandma sheets and stated that she dreamed to be one of them and also that they must do a Spice Girls number and that she would be Scary Spice. Unique is later seen in the choir room where Sam reveals that his guilty pleasure is Barry Manilow. Sam starts the performance of Manilow's Copacabana and Unique is reluctant by joining the performance, but she quickly enjoys the song by dancing with everyone else. When the New Directions girls are deciding which Spice Girl they're all going to be in the auditorium, Brittany said that Unique shouldn't be Scary Spice just because she's black, which Unique doesn't understand, whereupon Brittany explains that it's very racist that the Scary Spice is the only black one. Unique then ends up being the Baby Spice. Tina appears and reveals the shocking news that Jake wants to do a Chris Brown song. Unique along with the girls disagrees with Jake's choice because Chris Brown is not a good role-model and he treats women badly. Unique performs with the girls during Wannabe, which everyone enjoys. Unique then is seen enjoying Jake's performance of My Prerogative. At the end of the episode, Unique sings Mamma Mia ''with the New Directions. Shooting Star Unique is present in most scenes the New Directions assemble, be it when Will announces their competition for Regionals, the performances of ''More Than Words ''and ''Say, and throughout the shooting. She spends the minutes the New Directions spend locked into the choir room sitting in a corner with Kitty and Ryder. During that time, she is later shown to have recorded a message to the afterworld, urging them to not change who they are for anyone. After they're rescued by a SWAT Team, New Directions, including Unique, share a group hug. Sweet Dreams Unique is first seen as the first in the choir room, when Marley walks in to see her take birth control pills. She does this in order to enhance her breasts because that's what other transgenders do. When Marley tries to stop her, she refuses to. Meanwhile, Unique is seen talking to Blaine, and then Marley and Sam join in as the four perform You Have More Friends Than You Know ''after Marley asks them to sing it with her. As the song comes to an end, she positively critiques the song. At the end of the episode, Unique sings Marley's original song, ''Outcast, ''with New Directions, in which she has a solo. Lights Out Unique is seen witnessing the power outage at school. While Sam assumes it is a zombie apocalypse, Unique mentions the Beyoncé half-time show at the Super Bowl. Later, she is seen watching Ryder sing for the assignment given, and singing ''We Will Rock You with New Directions. She shares moments with Marley at the end while they perform Longest Time with New Directions. Wonder-ful Unique is first seen watching Kitty perform Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, also, she is seen dancing with the rest of the Glee Club while performing Superstition. When Mercedes performs her solo and begins to dance, Unique is seen yelling "Ooh, child, this is happening!" and is seen dancing with Kurt and Artie, while Mercedes sings. At the end, she performs with New Directions in the auditorium. All or Nothing "Katie" is shown claiming to be Unique before, but pulled out of it again. When Ryder is at his limit and pressures "Katie" into revealing herself in front of the entire glee club, Unique is shown to be scared and seems relieved, when Marley then falsely confesses to be "Katie." It is revealed that Marley found out that it is Unique, who had been catfishing Ryder, and was covering for her. When this leads to a fight between Ryder and Marley, Unique finally confesses to Ryder to have catfished him. Unique explains that she likes Ryder, but had been too unsure to tell him and had thus made a sockpuppet account with the pictures of a pretty blonde to get closer to him. She says that it had started harmless, but become serious to the point of no return. Unique tells Ryder that she'd understand if Ryder wanted to punch her, but swears that she had meant everything she told him. She is then told by Ryder that he is not going to punch her, but that he isn't going to talk to her ever again either, leaving Unique shattered. Unique later performs in I Love It, and shares a hug with Ryder on stage after the New Directions were announced as the winners, which leads to an awkward tension between them. Unique is also present during the scenes in the choir room, during New Directions' show circle, and at Will and Emma's wedding. |-| S5= In Season Five, Alex Newell, Unique's actor, has been promoted to series regular. Love, Love, Love Unique is shown in the choir room towards the beginning of the episode with everyone else when Will reveals the assignment. Once Kitty makes a snarky remark about Ryder being catfished, Unique rolls her eyes, blaringly annoyed. When people begin telling how they relate to the beatles, she admits she doesn't really know them, as she's "a little bit on the black side" (However In a deleted Scene, she says that Paul McCartney lost his Mother to cancer and that he lost himself to the music to deal with the pain, to which she calls heart wrenching). She is seen to be enjoying the carnival along with all the other New Direction members. She is also seen paying attention to Blaine when he tells the New Directions' that he wants to propose to Kurt. Unique is seen gathering up fellow show choirs during Help!. Later on, she is seen in the auditorium fangirling during I Saw Her Standing There. At the end of the episode, she is present during Blaine's proposal to Kurt. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Unique can be seen in the choir room when the prom nominations are read out and seems to be excited for both Blaine and Tina's nominations. Though, once Tina dumps Sam to ensure the "wallflower vote," she seems a bit shocked, stating that it is "awkward." She seems to be enjoying Tina's solo, until the bell rings, where she apologizes for having to leave. She is later seen at the Brundleprom, performing Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band alongside Ryder, Jake, and Marley and then in the audience while Sue is announcing the Prom Court winners, encouraging Tina. Once Tina is Carrie'd, she is shocked and concerned, and runs after her to check on her. In the choir room, she offers Tina her dress, and helps to clean her up so she can return to prom, as well as singing back-up during Hey Jude. At the end of the episode, she is in the auditorium with the rest of the New Directions, performing Let It Be. The Quarterback As the episode starts, Unique stand with the rest of the New Directions and the alumni as they sing Seasons of Love in the auditorium. In the choir room, Mr. Schue announces that they will be devoting the week to sing songs to help them cope with Finn's death. Unique sings back up to Mercedes in I'll Stand by You, and then again sings back up in the auditorium during Fire and Rain. She later watches If I Die Young and No Surrender in the choir room, joining the group hug at the end. She is last seen watching the performance of Make You Feel My Love. A Katy or A Gaga Unique, Kitty, Tina, and Jake are put together to come up with a 'Katy' song, since they classify themselves as "Gagas." She and Tina are seen arguing about ideas in the choir room while Jake lays face down on the piano. After complaining that they have been at it for 5 hours, Jake decides to go and help the Cheerios with their choreography. Kitty realizes that Bree has put him up to this, and Unique, suspecting that Bree is up to something, quickly warns Marley about Jake and Bree. Later Kitty gets mad at Unique because she couldn't get them real tigers for their performance. Unique defends herself by saying that, in contrast to what they believed, Lima doesn't have a zoo and that she got Jake a tiger costume instead. In the end they decide to take away all the props, costumes and gimmicks and do a stripped-down acoustic version of Wide Awake for the assignment. She and the rest of New Directions are suspended by Sue for their inappropriate outfits, and then sing Roar in the end. The End of Twerk Unique enters the girls bathroom during class so no one would notice that she is going into the girls bathroom. However, Bree is there and catches Unique, but she promises to not tell anyone. Little by little everyone starts mixing bathrooms. Later, Unique goes into the boys bathroom, but three jocks stop her and tease her. They throw her wig around and leave laughing. Unique leans against the bathroom wall and sings If I Were a Boy, before the scene changes and she continues in the choir room. When she is done singing, Ryder, Jake, and Sam want to stand up for Unique and start a fight with the guys who teased her, but Unique tells them not to as it won't change anything in the long term. Sue puts a porta potty with question marks all over it into the choir room and bolts in down, which is supposed to be Unique's special toilet. When Unique has to use the porta potty, Will decides to take her to the teachers bathroom. They talk and Unique says she'll have to get used to being different, a freak. Will ends the twerking, because Sue said he had to and if he did then she would give Unique a key to the teachers bathroom. In the end Unique joins everyone in singing On Our Way. Movin' Out Unique is first seen in the choir room when Mr. Schuester announces the weekly assignment. She asks who Billy Joel is to which Artie replies. She is later seen when the New Directions and Will perform You May Be Right. Puppet Master Unique is first seen with the other New Directions when Blaine enters the room, and after he states his ideas for Nationals, she is seen, along with everyone else, disagreeing with it. Later, she is seen in puppet form while You're My Best Friend is being performed. Then, she is seen watching Jake during his fantasy performance. Later, she is called into Sue Sylvester's office and asked to help her with a new, more feminine look. She responds by taking out her makeup bag and letting her know that she has her covered. While Sue is seen walking the halls, Unique smiles at her approvingly. She is seen at the opening of the box of puppets made for the New Directions by Blaine, and she is seen performing The Fox. Previously Unaired Christmas During the McKinley High Non-Denominational Christmas Club meeting Artie announces that upon vandalism of their outdoor manger scene, Figgins wants the Glee club to arrange a Living Nativity Scene. Unique immediately announces her wish to play the role of Virgin Mary, which Kitty dismisses. The following day, Unique performs Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree with the rest of New Directions and Will while decorating their Christmas tree, for which they earn first place in the 50th Annual McKinley Classroom Decorating Contest. The following day, Unique, Marley, and Tina put on a fabulous performance of Mary's Little Boy Child as their audition for the part of Virgin Mary. Unique is annoyed when she looks at the cast list and learns that Marley got the part, but when Marley tells the others that they should give Kitty the role in order to cheer her up, Unique comes up with the perfect plan. New Directions pretend to have given the role of Virgin Mary to Unique, who performs Love Child with them in order to passive aggressively make Kitty take the role, which she does. At the end of the week, Unique plays the role of Angel Gabriel when the New Directions and Becky perform Away in a Manger for the Living Nativity Scene. Frenemies She makes her first appearance in this episode singing backup along with the other New Directions during Whenever I Call You Friend. Unique is seen in the Glee Club meeting, where she makes a comment on what wig she should wear. Later in the meeting, she is shown singing along to My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) and gasps after Tina accidentally pushes Artie over. She makes her final appearance of the episode watching the performance of Breakaway. Trio She has only two appearances this episode. In the first, she watches the performance of Jumpin' Jumpin' and in the second, she is watching the seniors perform Hold On in the auditorium. City of Angels Unique travels to LA with the rest of New Directions for their Nationals competition. While in LA, Unique and New Directions enjoy sight seeing on a double decker bus. In the lobby of the hotel, Kitty thinks someone famous entered the hotel, but Unique recognizes it's Mercedes. She looks very happy to see her and comments how that's better than seeing a famous person. She then asks Mercedes about a rumor about how she got the record contract. Mercedes tells them the whole story which is a bit different from what the rumor was. The evening before the competition, Blaine takes them to auditorium where they will be performing the next day for a last minute rehearsal. Unique is a little nervous and asks Blaine if they should really be there, fearing consequences should they get caught. Blaine reassures her and the rest of the team that sneaking in the night before was a tradition when he was part of the Warblers. The next day, Unique and New Directions perform classic rock songs, all which were favorites of Finn's as a tribute to him, including More Than a Feeling, America, and I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For. New Directions lose to Throat Explosion, coming in second place and Unique and New Directions are devastated. Back at McKinley, it is revealed that New Directions had planned to give the Nationals trophy to Carole had they won and continue to feel dismayed and upset that they failed to reach their goal. Carole and Burt console the group, reminding them that Finn lives in all of them despite their loss at Nationals. 100 Unique is first seen at the Glee Club meeting in the choir room at the beginning of the episode and is telling Mercedes how excited she is for her album. When April announces which song she'll sing and that they'll all have "virgin" champagne, she makes a joke about Unique staying a virgin for a long time. Unique then dances and sings backup during Raise Your Glass. She is later seen watching the performances of Toxic, Defying Gravity and Valerie in the choir room, and when Rachel and Mercedes try their best to convince the Glee Club members to vote for them in the Diva-off. During Puck's performance of Keep Holding On in the auditorium she sings backup and joins others in doing the dance moves from when they first performed it. In the end she enjoys herself during the performance of Happy. New Directions Unique is seen in the auditorium, and later in the choir room during the performances of I Am Changing, Be Okay and Just Give Me a Reason. She joins the alumni, along with other New Directions' members, for the performance of Don't Stop Believin'. Just before the graduation ceremony Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Kitty are cleaning out the choir room. Unique tells Kitty to greet her in the hallway although they are not in the glee club together anymore, to which Kitty replies that she will as someone needs to tell her that her shoes don't match her purse. Unique doesn't seem bothered by that remark and just says that her shoes always match. They then take a moment to remember all the good times they had in the Glee Club before they go and watch the seniors graduate. |-| S6= Alex Newell was demoted to a recurring role for Season Six. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Rachel mentions her as "Cross-dressing Mercedes" when talking to Kurt about the fact that Rachel never knew any of the previous members' names. Later, Kitty says that after Sue made Marley, Ryder, Jake, and Unique transfer to other schools, everyone forgot her, which made her sad. Transitioning Will invites Unique to help him teach the VA kids about tolerance. They perform Same Love together, much to the dismay of Clint and Vocal Adrenaline. After the performance, one of the VA kids says, “you can’t be serious.” Unique replies, “Serious as a hang nail.” Later, Unique surprises Coach Beiste in the locker room and wants to know why she wasn't told about the transition. They talk about how normal Sheldon feels now, but that he isn't being treated normal. Unique asks if the surgery hurt, Sheldon says that it did but he has no regrets. He feels alone, and Unique assures him that he is not alone. Will tells VA that he will help them pull the ultimate prank on the New Directions, but when they get to the auditorium Unique comes out and sings I Know Where I've Been with a transgender choir. Dreams Come True Unique is seen one final time during the New Directions performance of I Lived in the newly re-dedicated Finn Hudson Auditorium. She's part of the final group of previous club members to enter the auditorium, entering alongside Joe and Ryder, who helps her up and down the stage. Relationships Ryder Lynn= (Rydique/Rynique) Unique confronts Ryder in Feud over him kissing her best friend Marley, who is in a relationship with Jake at that time. This turns into its own feud when Ryder, not understanding that Unique is transgender, refers to her as a boy. Ryder struggles throughout the episode to understand Unique, but with the encouragement of his new online acquaintance "Katie" he ultimatively gathers the greatness, and apologizes. Unbeknownst to Ryder, "Katie" is nobody else but Unique herself. Ryder ultimatively learns that his online acquaintance hadn't been who she claimed to be the whole time, and is furious. He learns, however, that "Katie" is in glee-club with him once he rings her number and hears a phone ringing in the choir room. Over a period of time, Ryder continues talking to "Katie," despite knowing she lied to him, but ultimatively reaches his limit in All or Nothing. Overwhelmed by her guilt, Unique tells him that she is "Katie." She had formed a crush on him, but thought it would be unlikely that Ryder would like her the way she was, and had thus created a catfish account. Ryder is extremely furious at her for this, but the bad feelings seem to vanish after their victory at Regionals. They appear to be friends again in Season Five. However, their storyline is never resolved, and Ryder begins showing romantic interest in Marley once more. |-| Marley Rose= (Marlique) Marley and Unique are both initiated into the glee club during The New Rachel, and are officially classified as "besties" by Unique during Britney 2.0, when she tries to warn her off starting a relationship with Jake, the McKinley bad boy. They soon sing together when they decide to audition for different roles in Grease, and Mercedes says that their performance was the most energetic that she had seen all day, and this strengthens their friendship. Kitty later has a slumber party at her house and invites Marley who responds that she will not attend unless Unique is invited. Unique is there to defend and care for Marley after she collapses at Sectionals, and tells the rest of New Directions to give her some space. When Tina later calls Unique out about her Diva status, Marley jumps to her defense, and they all perform a number together. When Ryder kisses Marley, Unique stands up for her friend and tells Ryder to stop messing with her and Jake's relationship. At the end of the fourth season, Marley shows Unique how much she means to her when she discovers that she has been the one catfishing Ryder and covers for her. Marley and Unique are seen sitting together and laughing during the Drive My Car performance, and perform with Jake and Ryder at prom. When Unique realizes that Bree is trying to steal Jake away, she jumps to her friend's defense and tells her she needs to watch her back and up her game to keep Jake as her boyfriend. In the twentieth episode of season four, Lights Out, they share a friendly kiss during the performance of Longest Time. Songs Total - 30 S3= ;Solos Boogie shoes.jpg|Boogie Shoes (Saturday Night Glee-ver)|link=Boogie Shoes Starships77.JPG|Starships (Nationals)|link=Starships GLEE 0802.jpg|Pinball Wizard (Nationals)|link=Pinball Wizard ;Duets 312653 189760864435639 106700899408303 430388 1475350705 n.jpg|Do You Hear What I Hear (Harmony) (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2)|link=Do You Hear What I Hear |-| S4= ;Solos 14364895 121121203000.jpg|Joy to the World (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3)|link=Joy to the World ;Duets Tinique_Womanizerr.png|Womanizer (Tina) (Britney 2.0)|link=Womanizer marley unique.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Marley) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Looh.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Marley) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Marley) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl BIBDYU2.png|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Ryder) (Feud)|link=The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing |-| S5= ;Solos UniqueIIWAB (8).jpg|If I Were a Boy (The End of Twerk)|link=If I Were a Boy LC PUC.png|Love Child (Previously Unaired Christmas)|link=Love Child ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| S6= ;Solos Unique IKWIB.png|I Know Where I've Been (Transitioning)|link=I Know Where I've Been ;Duets Tumblr nisyhjO6aG1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|Same Love (Will) (Transitioning)|link=Same Love Trivia *Unique is the first transgender character in the show. *Like fellow The Glee Project runner-up Lindsay Pearce's character Harmony, Unique was also the lead vocalist of a rival show choir. *The character shares her last name with Azimio Adams. *Along with Jesse, they are the only former members of New Directions that have previously have been members of Vocal Adrenaline. *She has the most solos of the sophomores introduced in Season Four. *Despite being the only New Direction member who joined in Season Four that appeared in Season Three, she is the member with less songs performed. Gallery Wade_Icon.png tumblr_m32nfwPcBE1qea57bo1_250.png tumblr_m2sp63LPqY1qjj7cfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2wa8f9gZj1qclui7o6_250.gif 4e-awww-yeahhhh.jpg tumblr_m32nfwPcBE1qea57bo5_250.png Picture4.png Unique.gif Alex-Newell.jpg tumblr_m3gqdcl2Ij1rttqr5o1_250.gif G3uuu.jpg 4182012123809PM--3167693782551013384.jpg V201204240123020903645.jpg wade/unique.png BS1.jpg Glee-ver_Unique.jpg BBUnique.jpg Starshipsvocal.jpg Glee-starships-617x413.jpg F1153daea64f89cb651d824ab0ebc9eddb4378ed-Glee-Starships.jpg UniqueAdams. Gif Glee-Covers-Nicki-Minaj-Starships-1024x626.png File:Glee.401.hdtv-lol_100.jpg Tumblr_mabl7yH0ZF1qahheuo2_500.gif Tumblr_mabl7yH0ZF1qahheuo1_500.gif WadeAdams.gif WadeAdams-CallMeMaybe.gif Callmemaybe.png Wade-snips-at-tina.gif Glee-call-me-maybe.jpg Call me maybe3.JPG WadeAdams-Unique.gif WadeAdams2.gif WadeAdams-Unique3.gif GLE401sc380060--146114771107849611.jpg WadeAdams-Unique2.gif WadeAdams-Unique4.gif unique-alex-newell-gets-glee-slushie-images.jpg 0976.jpg WadeUniqueAdams&MarleyRoseSlushied.gif WadeAdams-Unique5.gif Marley wade.jpg Marlique .jpg Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV- 138.jpg GLEE Ep402-Sc14 089-300x207.jpg Glee402img10.jpg Womanizer 02.jpg Womanizer-500x345.jpg 328337.gif Tumblr matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio4 r1 250.gif Gimmemorebritt.gif Unique2.gif IMG 2472.PNG Images423423432.jpg MarleyAndWade.png Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo2_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo3_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo5_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo6_250.gif 013~205.jpg 284px-012~230.jpg Glee blow.jpg Tumblr mfghf3Tq1Z1rvf7wuo2 250.gif Blow Me (One Last Kiss).JPG Tumblr me80tbHdAm1r8pxd1o5 400.jpeg Duetuniqueandmarley.gif Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o3 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.34.png.jpg Tumblr mdtbzlrP971r6curg.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco10 r1 1280.jpg Wadecedes.jpg Wade closing his eyes while Kitty watches with joy.png Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3 1280.jpg A6fZFO-CIAEKPH9.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.32.33.png.jpg 67903 493119570726998 1847355403 n.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.33.00.png.jpg Uniquejwkhfwdkjf.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.28.12.png.jpg Marliquein Naked marlique.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m48s168.png Oh yeah unique ryder.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m57s255.png 1bdiva.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.13.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.18.png.jpg Tumblr mhm4js3JRY1s258eao4 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.58.11.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 19.59.23.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.23.png.jpg DivaScreenerEdit.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.01.36.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.39.png.jpg Ryder Britt Sugar Unique Tina GaBoF.jpg Unique Tina GaBoF.jpg ShoutUniqueSugarAsian.jpg Unique yay.gif Diamondsmaterialgirl.jpg Marlique Diamonds.jpg Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg Diamondssugarmarleyuniquebrittany.png Unique GaBof.jpg Tumblr mjozy6Qt0x1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg FeudCap13.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.39.png.jpg Tumblr mjp84gCsA11qeds6ko1 500.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.54.png.jpg Tumblr mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo1 250.gif Feud closercast.jpg Tumblr mjoklk4GfT1qd1240o6 r1 250.gif FeudCap12.png Tumblr mjoklk4GfT1qd1240o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjrt7dB6Hj1rq1qqso1 500.jpg Parallelwithsantanaatsectionalsinseason1!kitty.gif Waitaminute wearefriends unique.gif 34 sophomores.gif Poorbabygirl - unique.gif Soscared unique.gif Tumblr mjilthuhdd1rq1qqso1 500.jpg Rydershair!unique.jpg Hahahstillfunny - unique.jpg UniqueInHungUp. Gif UniqueAsBabySpice.gif BabySpice.gif Tumblr mlhfvsRBcy1rti9pto2 250.gif Tumblr mlhfvsRBcy1rti9pto1 250.gif SDshot10.png SDshot06.png Unique1.gif Unique02.gif Unique3.gif Unique4.gif Unique5.gif Unique6.gif 66unique.gif 55unique.gif Anysongunique.gif 44unique.gif 33unique.gif Nopeunique.gif 11unique.gif 22unique.gif Ryder :).png Whaaaaat.gif Tumblr mph0x1p3k81syldbjo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mmpk4n5H201qz4rgphj.jpg Tumblr mdl4psuJp71rkp81lo6 250.gif Tumblr mdl4psuJp71rkp81lo8 250.gif Tumblr mdn9sjhD8Q1qmsp2io3 250.gif gleecap_1unique.jpg tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo4_250.gif tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo6_250.gif tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo7_250.gif tumblr_mtv1k1j72H1r7lepzo9_250.gif Unique-jude.png Rynique in the sky with the diamond.jpg Rynique in the diamond with the sky.jpg tumblr_mu5vha5smr1qllhudo6_250.gif tumblr_mu54gxULkW1qgkj12o1_500.png GleeUnique1.JPG GleeUnique2.JPG Tumblr muhl2pSLgD1qbnvfdo2 250.gif FavSolo WadeUniqueAdams.gif Awkward-Unique.gif Unique5x02.jpg Unique-jude.png UniqueAdamsWiki.jpg Gleecap 1unique.jpg Gleeseason50987uniqueandmarley.png UniqueRebel.png Kittyunique morethanwords.png Aftersay unique.png Unique.gif Uniquehat.jpg Starshipsunique.gif ThereAreWorseThingsICouldDoUnique.png New-ya-unique-ryder.jpg Unique BC.png unique promo 54.jpg unique promo 56.jpg 138400965549049_(1).gif UT AKorAG.jpg Unique S5 new promo pic..jpg Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno7 r2 250.gif Unique lovechild.JPG LC PUC.png Xmas club3.png Xmas club2.png Uniqueakoag.gif Plottwist.gif Tumblr mxq26bfS6x1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mxq26bfS6x1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg TEOT 02.png TEOT 03.png TEOT 04.png TEOT 08.png TEOT 09.png TEOT 12.png TEOT 27.jpg TEOT 20.png TEOT 21.png Tumblr mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mxx5wkIsW11r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo7 250.gif Unique5x04.png Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mynnucVFdK1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n0x63tEF9H1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1zb3a6qCP1qb5hljo1 250.gif unique.png Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n8vrjzkp0z1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxem88gsJd1qhddxpo8 250.gif tumblr_mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o4_250.gif tumblr_mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o5_250.gif tumblr_mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o6_250.gif tumblr_mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o7_250.gif tumblr_mxdk2i088U1qhfu86o8_250.gif Tumblr njbnf0923t1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg unique adams diva.png Stunning Unique.jpg Uniqueslayqueenbackbitch.png Kurt tina rachel mercedes blaine april will unique santana sam quinn artie.jpg Ryder and unique.jpg Unique IKWIB 2.png Unique IKWIB.png Ryder and unique.jpg Uniqueeeeeeeeeslay.png Unique IKWIB 2.png Unique IKWIB.png LilyCUnique.gif Uniquer3.gif Uniquer1.gif Uniquer2.gif Uniquer4.gif 1-unique8.gif 1-unique7.gif 1-unique6.gif 1-unique5.gif 1-unique4.gif 1-unique3.gif 1-unique2.gif 1-unique1.gif Let It Be New Directions.jpg unique starships.png ND Show Cirlce COA.jpg Unique Mercedes 100.jpg Newbies Feud.jpg Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr no70v0F9yd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_np2d4ozo851ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr nljobsdx6M1qhybtxo1 400.gif Tumblr nljobsdx6M1qhybtxo2 r1 400.gif unique adams.png You May Be Right.jpg Seasons of Love The Quarterback.jpg New Directions Show Circle Thanksgiving.jpg New Directions Mamma Mia.jpg New Directions Trio.jpg Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Albums